Actuation of windows, such as vehicle windows, often utilizes window regulator systems for controlling vertical movement. In one configuration, such window regulator systems include one or more window attachments each slidably engaging a vertically orientated guide rail. The window attachment also includes an attachment feature for attachment of the window to the window attachment and hence the vertically orientated guide rail. The window attachment is attached to a drive means, such as a cable, which is driven by a drum motor. In operation, as the drum motor rotates it engages the cable causing movement of the cable and window attachment along the guide rails. This in turn causes movement of the window in a direction parallel to the guide rail, e.g., vertical movement.
Rotational support of the cable is often achieved through the use of one or more carrier pulley systems located on end portions of the guide rails. The carrier pulley systems act to support the cable during movement of the cable and limits friction force and abrasion between the cable and the carrier pulley system. The carrier pulley system includes a pulley configured to guide the cable about a center of the pulley. As the cable moves, the cable travels along a peripheral groove of the one or more pulleys to cause vertical movement of the window attachment and hence window.
However, while this configuration is available, such configuration includes disadvantages in the overall weight, complexity and/or cost of the window regulator system. For example, similar systems typically include carrier pulley systems formed of stamped and/or welded metal members. These systems include one or more fasteners, e.g., bolts, rivets or otherwise, for attachment of the pulley to the carrier pulley system. Not only is the production of this system time consuming, it may also add considerable weight to the overall window regulator system. Yet another disadvantage is in the attachment of the window regulator system to a structure of the vehicle, such as vehicle door or otherwise. In prior configurations, it is necessary to separately mount the pulley system to the guide rails, typically through fasteners, and mount the pulley systems and guide rails to the structure of the vehicle.